ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Goodbye Forever
"Goodbye Forever" is the 12th episode for the fourth season of the Disney Channel sitcom Best Friends Forever. It aired on Disney Channel on April 15, 2011. It is the 100th and originally final episode in the series, prior to the announcement of a 18-episode revival in 2018. This marks Jason Dolley's fourth apperance as Chris Taylor in the show's fourth season. After airing 100 episodes and four seasons in nearly five years, it matched That's So Raven as the longest running TV series from Disney Channel. Plot One day after the events of the previous episode "What's After High School?", Nick, Sasha, Zack, Cassie, Amy and all of their friends graduated high school and are attending college all together. Meanwhile, she and her music group The Sasha Sisters, known to be her two best friends Rebecca and Crystal, are announced to have a world tour in New York, but she's officially chosen by moving way to attend college with boyfriend Nick. She eventually starts to go to college and tries to make a escape to go to New York for her world tour concert. When Maria and Ben arrived to college with them, Maria mistakingly told the truth where Nick overhears it and gets into a huge argument with Sasha. He eventually ended his relationship with her and asked her to go back home and go to New York. Meanwhile, Amy is still heartbroken right after her breakup from Bradley. As Zack tries to make her feel better, they two started flirting with each other and kissed and as Cassie arrived and saw them she fainted. She later woke up and decides to call her relationship with Zack quits and asks Amy to leave her because her feelings hurt. Upset, their friendship has ended. Meanwhile, Chris arrived to cheer her up, but minutes later, the two kissed passionally. As Chris leaves, Amy talks that she's in love ith him again. Cassie and Amy later resumed their friendship after what Amy told her and Zack is back together with Cassie and Amy does not have true feelings for her. They're only be together as friends. Bradley arrives to see Amy. He told her that he apologies for hurting her. Amy told him that he can just be friends with him and told him that she and Chris are back together with him. He revealed that he is moving to college where she, Zack and Cassie are going and decides they should hang out when they attend there. As for Chris, he decides to put his career on hold to attend college with his girlfriend Amy, and her friends Zack and Cassie. At the airport before Sasha can go to New York, she decided not to go. But her friends wanted her to go with her, but she refused and they abanded her. The two eventually returned and say that they can't perform a concert unless there are three people performing together and decided to cancel the world tour. But Sasha, however, is deciding to quit her music career so she can go to college with Nick because she fears that she's not going to be together with him ever again. Nick, however, arrive and say that he doesn't want to be apart from her and let her go to New York and do her thing. Nick is alone in college while Sasha is alone in New York as she performs a song. After that, however, back in college, someone knocks on the door in Nick and Adam's room. As Nick answers the door, and the person who knocked on the door is Sasha as she arrived back from New York saying "I'm Sasha, I'm a new student in college." She decides to put her music career on hold as her two best friends Rebecca and Crystal also done the same thing Sasha did and are going to be together with them for college. Nick and Sasha hugged and kiss as the show ends showing the montage images of the TV show. Characters Main characters *Josh Hutcerson as Nick David *Keke Palmer as Sasha Henry *Dylan Patton as Zack Foster *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard *Alyson Stoner as Amy Abraham *Justin Gaston as Bradley Johnson Recurring *Jason Dolley as Chris Taylor *Shanica Knowles as Rebecca Adams *Paige Hurd as Crystal Jones *Taylor Lautner as Ben Brown *Taylor Horn as Maria Anderson *Courteney Jines as Jennifer Dawson Production The series finale of Best Friends Forever was filmed on May 14, 2010 in front of a live audiences. The episode was originally going to be called "Best Friends Forever and Ever", but it changed to "Goodbye Forever" where this marks the final chapter of the entire series. It's original title was only called in the UK. Reaction "Goodbye Forever" earned in a massive 18.1 million, setting a new record as Disney Channel's largest rating episode for a series finale. It also outtake "Christmas Ruined Forever" and "Sasha Goes on Deck" to become the show's most watched episode ever. It also set a new record as Disney Channel's most watched episode in history. References